Summer Is Not As Hot As You Think It Is
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Lucy hates how hot summer can be. She consults her problem with Levy,who provides the solution is to talk with Gray..*Hint *Hint "Ice Magic". Let's see how things turn out." A GrayLu one-shot.


**_Disclaimer:-I don't owe Fairy Tail even if I want to,Hiro Mashima does. If I owed it then you know what the couples would be XD_**

**_Summary:- _**_"Lucy hates how hot summer can be. She consults her problem with Levy,who provides the solution is to talk with Gray..*Hint *Hint(Ice Magic ). Let's see how things turn out." A GrayLu one-shot._

_**Genre:-** _Romance, Humor, Drama._ Also fluff near the end for any fans:)_

_****__Note:- It has gotten heavily editted and is much better now._

_Pairings:- **GrayLu** is the main pairing along with **Lyvia** and some minor **GaLe. **_

* * *

O===O==O==O===O

Finally summer was here! It was Lucy's technically first summer as she joined the guild on 3rd of July so she was somewhat happy. Festivals, beach and other exciting things which summer brings along with it, were on her mind. The first few days were o-k-a-y but as the summer progressed...she began to hate it.

_"Why does it has to be so hot." _She spoke to herself, sighing for the umpteenth time as she left her house, locking her apartment's door.

She entered the guild,totally worn out. Her hair were messy and from her clothes, it looked like she put on whatever she could find after waking up from her sleep. As usual, the guild was noisy and everyone was having fun but she didn't seem to have much energy. She greeted everyone in a monotone voice. Everyone noticed the missing bubbliness and cheerfulness in her voice so all guild members the started to worry about her, notably an ice make. She sat on a chair a bit far away from him.

_"Lucy looks really tired for some reason...What can I do to help her?...Why I am even thinking it. In the end ,Lucy will consult that flame-brain for it and he will happily solve it. I will never be asked...as usual. They are always together after all..."_Gray somehow had started to sound emotional and jealous in the process of worrying about her.

_"No, today I will be first one to solve her problem!" _He muttered to himself._  
_

His foots started to move towards the celestial spirit mage on their own. He was going to talk with her but a certain blunette who just entered the guild, was quicker.

"Hi Lu-chan!"Levy cheerfully greeted her best friend.

"H-hey, Levy-chan..."Lucy said slowly, moving her head towards her like a robot.

Levy was a bit surprised as she noticed the lack of energy.

She worriedly asked,"Lu-chan,you don't seem your usual self. Are u ill? Did someone hurt you?"

The blunnette went on making a huge list on the topic of_" What could happen to her best friend"._

"N-no,Levy-chan...You got in all wrong..."Lucy replied as she found herself sweat-dropping.

"Actually, its really hot lately. I can't even focus on my novel. I just want to die...She spoke out,still in the same tone.

Levy sweat-dropped and gave her a weak smile,

"Lu-chan..."

_"Yosh! It's time for me to help her being her best friend!"_She thought optimistically and began to think about ways of helping her dear comrade. After a bit of pondering, the genius girl finally came upon an idea.

_"Hehe, that will do~_"She thought with a mischievous grin on her face._  
_

"Hey Lucy, why don't you consult your problem with Gray~"Levy teasingly said giving the solution of the problem.

Lucy could not exactly get what she meant.

"Why Gray? Why not Erza or Natsu?" She asked confusingly.

"Lu-chan, when did you become so slow..."Levy sweat-dropped yet again at her naivety. Lucy just blinked at her.

"You know that Gray uses Ice magic and ice magic means..." She left her sentence incomplete on purpose, making it simple enough so that even her naive fellow mage would get it now.

Lucy blinked at her and soon, blushed as realization hit her. After thinking a bit,she whispered

"You are right in one way but..."

Just in this time, a willing ice maker was coming towards her. He had to clear out some things after all.

"Good Luck, Lu-chan." The bookworm giggled.

With it she pushed Lucy towards him. Gray quickly caught her but it was clear on his face that he was surprised.

"Take care of her, Gray~."Levy said,winking at him and walked towards her team, waving her hand at Gajeel on her way who blushed a bit at first but waved back nonetheless.

_"Oi,oi..What's happening? " _Gray could not make sense of what was going. Suddenly, he realized that Lucy was still in her arms.

He blushed a deep crimson red and quickly pushed her away and covered his face with his hand. Lucy felt the same as him if not worse as she quickly turned away from him.

_"He felt so good. So cold but I wonder why he went a bit hotter? ha...what the hell am I thinking? Stupid Lucy...I am starting to sound like a pervert...but why is my heart beating so fast?..Calm down, me! Ah,I have to thank him or else he will think I am weird."_ Lucy thought while blushing madly and turned towards him.

"T-thanks for catching me G-gray." She thanked him, putting on her best smile while blushing slightly leaving him dumb-founded.

"N-no problem..."Gray slowly replied, heart beating fastly.

"Oh,Looks like a couple is in love!." Some voices echoed in the guild followed by some whistles and smirks.

"S-shut up guys!"Gray and Lucy said in unison while taking quick glances of each other. They were both red from head to toe.

"LUCYYYYY...how dare you touch my Gray-sama!" Juvia said in wrath while emitting a dark aura.

_"Crap...I have to handle her again..."_Lucy thought as cold sweat formed on her temples.

"C-calm down Juvia, you know that I don't have that sort of feelings for Gray." Lucy quickly tried to handle a crazy Juvia without even a second thought that her actions may hurt _someone._

"Right Gray?" She said looking at him and smiling as she waited that he will give the same answer like he always does.

"...R-right..." He replied but somehow his words didn't sound convincing. His bangs were covering his eyes and she saw him gritting his teeth.

"Wha-"

She was going to grab his hand but he jolted it away.

"I need to have a walk..." He uttered quietly and moved out of the guild, hands in his pockets. Everyone stared at him with a worried and taken-aback look.

"Wha-what was that...?" Lucy stated, stepping back.

Suddenly, there was a harsh sound in the air. Juvia had slapped Lucy.

"You...you never understand Gray-sama." Juvia screamed angrily.

"Wha...what is your problem?" Lucy yelled angrily rubbing the spot where the water mage hit her.

"Just...just go after him and you will understand..."Juvia said, tears rolling out of her eyes.

"...But...why?"Lucy asked, surprised to see her tears.

"You always hurt him...Just go!"Juvia ordered as her tears flew in air.

"O-ok..." Lucy ran out of the guild. Juvia stood there for what seemed liked eternity to her. She saw the figure of her love rival until it disappeared.

"Was it alright to do that, Juvia?" Erza spoke quietly, sitting next to her.

"Its ok...I hope Gray-sama finally gets some happiness. Juvia is always just chasing him around. Juvia is such a bother to him. Though, Juvia knew that he loves Lucy-san but she just didn't want to accept the fact but this is it, if Juvia can't make him turn her way then she will support him with all her might."She smiled, tears coming out of her eyes. Erza was a bit surprised to see how confident she sounded. She expected her to cry hard.

The redhead smiled back.

"You are a strong woman, Juvia..."

"By the way, Lyon was asking about you in our mission yesterday..."She teased her, trying to cheer up the water mage.

"Lyooon-samaaa...?"Juvia blushed and with this, her mind was all jumbled up.

"He said that he always be there for you." Erza chuckled.

.

".J-juvia thinks..that she will...meet h-him..."She slowly uttered, her cheeks tinted pink. Seeing her like this, Erza cracked up.

"E-erza-san, what's with you!"Juvia asked to the re-equip mage who was having too much fun with this.

"Nothing."Erza said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Argh... I don't care about it anymore!"Juvia walked away, pouting with still blushing faintly. As she stepped out, only one person was in her mind.

_"Gray-sama..."_

She got teary-eyed. No matter how hard she tried to sound that she gave up on him but she still loved him. It was not just an ordinary crush. It was more than that. She could give her life for him. A gust of wind passed by, swayin g her bright blue hair. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder gently.

"Juvia,Give up on Gray. I will make you happy..."Lyon said kindly as he always used to.

"Lyon-sama!" She yelled out his name, pain clear her voice and started to cry again.

"A-hhh, Juvia wha-what happened? Did that bastard do this? I-is there something I can do to make up for it." He could not make sense what was happening but he somehow had a feeling that it was related to Gray.

"...G-gray-sama said that he l-likes Lucy-san...so I g-gave on him."She told him while taking small breaks.

"Gray likes Lucy? That idiot!"The elder ice maker sibling spoke loudly but he soon realized that he had to do something to cheer the girl of his dreams.

He slowly put his arms around her as if to console her and to his surprise she returned the hug with trembling hands, still crying hard. He was blushing now but was also frustrated about the fact that_ he_ made her cry. He began to pat her to calm her down. After a while ,she gradually stopped. He was going to let go her but the water mage didn't let him to do so.

"L-lyon-sama, let's stay like this..." She said quietly.

He was surprised to hear that sentence from her, which caused his cheeks to burn.

"O-ok..."He whispered, his heart beating like sticks on a drum.

* * *

O===O==O==O===O

Lucy moved on her own when Juvia shouted at her to go after Gray. She was angry at her as the water mage was shouting at her for no apparent reason.

_"What was that? What happened to Gray and why would Juvia shout at me?"_She thought,running as fast as she could. She shook her head. Right now, she had to help Gray. Who knows what might be going through his mind. That guy doesn't even share his sufferings with others.

"_Gray seemed like crying but why? Did I hurt him? But how?" _

As she thought,the images of the time she spent with Gray passed out in her eyes. She always thought that his smile was breath-taking. There were times when she admired his muscular body. Whenever he would strip, she would tell him to get his clothes on but look at him anyways. An image of half-naked Gray passed by her eyes and her ears began to heat up, to the point that her nose started to bleed.___  
_

_"Pervert Lucy...That's what you get" _She cursed herself while she cleaned the blood with a handkerchief as if it was not the first time she had a nosebleed due to him.

_He always treated her specially and he always cared for her. Whenever she was in trouble, he would come rushing towards her. Sure, he may be not be the who saved her always but he always looked the most worried._

Now,she started to smile at her dumb fantasies.

_"But...why is he on my mind? Sure, I should be worried about him but not in this way...It looks like I am in love..."_ This thought caused her to stop on her feet._  
_

_"So,that's how it was...I am an idiot. I...did not realize, I had fallen for him. Sorry Juvia .for not realizing it..." _She said to herself_ as _Juvia's words echoed inside her brain.

With the best smile she could manage to put on, the blonde began to run again. In-order to cheer up her beloved person ,it was necessary after-all.

_She wanted to reach near him quickly. She wanted to grow wings to reach near him within seconds. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted to convey these over-flowing feelings._

She was now close to the river and there, she saw him near the bank of flowing water. She was surprised at first but was glad that she found him. She slowly reached near him.

"So there...you..are..."She huffed.

_Gray was surprised to hear this sweet angel-like voice. It was certainly Lucy's._

"L-lucy?..." He spoke, looked at her face, sweat dripping from it.

_Her eyes widened to see his puffed eyes. It looked like, he had cried. Her heart ached and she clenched her fist._

"May I sit along with you?"

_She asked for his permission, still worried to see his swollen eye._

"D-do...as u wish..."

_He whispered quietly, unsure whether he did the right thing._

Lucy sat next next to him. They remained quiet for a short time. After taking a deep breath, she finally tried to clear out the misunderstanding.

"Gray...I am...sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

_"I know that you are trying to comfort me but there is a limit for how much you can hurt me." _

_H_e thought, gritting his teeth, producing an awful sound. He could not hide this uneasy feeling anymore.

"Then what you meant? Stop kidding with me! "

_Gray said as he stood suddenly, pointing his hand at her._

"Gra- "

_Lucy tried to speak but Gray didn't let her to do so. Gray held her by her shoulders forcibly._

"You...just always play with my feelings! You never even look at me properly! I bet that you look at me as a friend, right?"

_He paused for a moment after the harsh speech ended. His hair wet with moisture._

"Listen Lucy, I don't want to be just your friend. I am seriously jealous whenever you are with that idiot ash brain. You two...always give a feeling that...you are a couple."

_He confessed, sinking his head on her shoulders without even thinking twice._

_He found her body trembling. He looked at her, she seemed like she would cry any minute. Seeing her like this, he felt guilty and calmed down. He loosened his grip on her slowly and gradually left her. He covered his face with his hands._

"S-sorry..."

_She looked at him worriedly, a hand moving towards him._

"You must hate me right now...Right?...I can't help it...You don't have to worry about me anymore..."_ He whispered quietly as he massaged his temples._

"...G-gray..."

_ She looked at him with concern. The eternal silence enveloped the space yet again._

"You are mad at me, right? Tell me everything which has pained you so far. Let me share those painful memories with you..."

_Lucy said, smiling at him as she felt over-joyed at the mutual feeling._

_Gray was taken-aback after hearing these sentences from her. He found his heart warming up slowly but srely. Even if it was a slight feelnig, even if it was momentarily, he felt a bit better._

_ After a while, he spoke, still in pain as he gave an eye to eye look._

"Lu..cy.. If I tell you, you will start to hate me. I am not as nice as you think I am... Do you still want to know?"

_Gray spoke quietly, demanding an answer as he looked straight in her eyes._

"Gray, stop being humble. I know that you are one of the nicest people I ever met. I am sorry for not realizing it sooner. I thought I had to like Natsu because he brought me in the guild. It was a silly misunderstanding I had. I would always look at him and think that I want him to like me so I began to have false feelings for him"

"I didn't realize that you were there the whole time for me. Making me happy by doing small things, the things which an idiot like me could not notice. Sorry, Gray..I hurt you a lot, right?. Go on. Say what you want to tell me the most and I will gladly accept whatever you feel..."

_She spoke as she shone brightly than ever, in front of him. He was mesmerized for a second._

_"So she does not lke Natsu?"_

He chuckled as the sweet yet pleasantly surprsing truth echoed in his mind.

"Can't win against you, can I?"

_He said, giving a bittersweet smile to the as the blonde who had tamed him yet again, like she always took a deep breath to make himself ready._

"You know..I-i..."

He stopped yet again.

"l love you..."

Gray spoke in a weak tone but loud enough so that she could hear him. He was blushing madly and immediately turned away to prepare himself for the worst.

.

.

.

_Lucy chuckled, cheeks turned bright soothing red._

"Wa...what the-"

_He looked at her face. Before he could react, Lucy cut him off._

"It was pretty obvious from our previous conversation wasn't it." She grinned mischievously.

.

.

.

"Y-you...!" He said, clenching his fist.

_Before he could continue, the girl surprised him once again.  
_

"A-and I-i f-feel th-e s-same..."She whispered faintly with her cheeks burning.

Gray was dumbfounded to hear the confession from the celestial spirit mage. He didn't know whether to be mad at her for what she did previously or be happy and jump with joy for what she did now. All in all, it was the sweetest surprise he ever had. He could die happily now.

.

.

.

Until his mind gave him a evil thought, a thought which could compensate for what she did now and before all together. Two things in one package.

"Hmm, I didn't hear you. Can you speak louder?" He said, smirking at her, waiting for the change of expressions on her cute face.

She knew that he was teasing her but played the role of victim anyway.

"G-gray..."

.

"I love you.." She spoke a little louder.

Gray chuckled, bemused to see the adorable face she was making right now.

"Still can't!"

"I love you!" She stated loudly in her normal voice now, still blushing as madly as ever.

"Can't you put more effort in it?" He uttered with his one eye open. A sheepish smile danced on his face.

Lucy's veins were popping now. She was getting tired of playing along. Hitting him in the head was the only she could think of doing right now and so, she gladly did.

"I...I don't care about you anymore... Mou..."

"Ouch..."

Gray spoke, rubbing the injured spot but still smirking a little. Something which caused her to be even madder. She turned her back away from him.

Suddenly, she felt him hugging her from behind. She was surprised but didn't broke the hug. She could breath the smell of mint from him. His hot breath sent goosebumps through her body. The heat which was radiating from his body, was mixing in with hers. She was on verge of forgiving him, until he asked a _stupid question_ again.

"By the way, why did Levy push you towards me?" He asked indifferently,still hugging her.

"_Way to ruin the moment!" _

Her anger meter was quickly rising all over again.

"T-that is not your problem. "She said pouting, pushing him away.

"Hmm...but it involved me." He said as he held her shoulders with his big hands, smirking like he always does and it left the girl with no choice._  
_

"F-fine..."

"S-she said that. I should consult...my problem with you..." She answered, giving up.

"Lucy...You are making me worry now. What did you want to talk about?" He was seriously worried, concern clear on his face.

_She blushed immensely. The air was getting heavy all of a sudden. After taking a deep breath, she spoke nervously._

"Um...I...hate how summer is so hot, you know"

_He arched an eyebrow at her._

"So she said...that I should use your help or something."

"Huh?"

_He raised another eyebrow and she felt like dying from the embarrassment._

"Mou, idiot... I mean your ice magic can cool off others, right?"

Gray's cheeks flushed brighter than ever. She was looking so adorable, so cute and vulnerable right now. He hugged her again and a mild smile dance

Does it still...feel hot?"He closed his eyes, expecting her to smack him once again but she didn't.

"No...you feel good..."She whispered faintly while enjoying the body-contact.

This comment made Gray extremely happy.

"Then let's stay like this..." He whispered back and she nodded. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the sensation of each other's flesh, until she noticed something peculiar.

"Um, Gray?"

She uttered his name, raising her head towards his face.

"Mm?"

...you are getting warmer somehow...just like the time in the guild..."She spoke out, blinking at him.

_"Damn.."_

"I-its your fault." Fully red from head to toe, he tried to hide his face from her.

She blinked her eyes at his reaction and as if to realize something, she smiled and tightened the hug. The ice maker blushed hard.

"H-hey, you are making me uncomfortable now...and didn't you hug me to cool yourself?" Gray spoke in a monotone voice trying to control the redness on his face.

"Hehe, you can say...I changed my mind?"

An unsatisfying answer for his expectations, which were probably a bit too high.

.

"Also"

.

"I don't care whether I feel hot or cold as long as it's you are making me feel that way."She said, giggling at his reaction and brushed her lustful lips against his.

Gray found himself dumb-founded again. _Seriously, isn't this girl scared that what she is saying, may cause others to attack her or at least malfunction?_ He rubbed a cold finger against his supposed-to-be-icy lips. To his surprise, the place where she just kissed him, was burning. He smirked ever so lightly after licking them delightfully.

" Seriously, you are too much."

He gave her one of his rare smiles, a fuzzy feeling rose in her chest as she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. She fought against his oh-not-so-goodly-intentioned-grin. He leaned in for another passionate kiss and many more to come. As their feet started to move towards her apartment, just because he had managed to settle a deal with her, no matter how hard she protested but agreed nonetheless. The words which he whispered seductively in her ears.

_"I am not gonna let you sleep tonight!"_

O===O===The End===O===O

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

**Anyone read the editted version? Please tell me, if it is better than before? :D**

_Finally,I am finished. It was a difficult one. I couldn't think what to do next with them but it turned out...good or so I think T_T well the real readers are you & only you guys can tell me how it was:D so please do review after you read :D_

_It is inspired from the weather in my country..Haha,maybe it is a silly reason but it really is very hot here in summer and I hate summer..._


End file.
